In conventional motor vehicles (e.g., automobiles, cars, trucks, buses, etc.), the driver is critical to operating the vehicle's control system. For example, the driver of a conventional motor vehicle makes decisions regarding the safe operation of the vehicle. Such decisions may include decisions related to the speed of the vehicle, steering of the vehicle, obstacle and/or hazard recognition, and obstacle and/or hazard avoidance. However, a driver's ability to make these decisions and operate the vehicle's control system may be limited in some situations. For example, driver impairment, fatigue, attentiveness, and/or other factors such as visibility (e.g., due to weather or changes in terrain) may limit a driver's ability to safely operate a conventional motor vehicle and/or its control system.
In order to alleviate the deficiencies resulting from driver operation of a conventional motor vehicle, various manufacturers have experimented with autonomous vehicles. While autonomous vehicles may allow for a reduction in issues that may arise as a result of the driver's ability to operate the conventional motor vehicle becoming lessened, autonomous vehicles have their own shortcomings.
For example, autonomous vehicles may rely on various sensors and/or cameras to determine a speed at which to operate the vehicle, steering of the vehicle, obstacle and/or hazard recognition, and obstacle and/or hazard avoidance. Such sensors and/or cameras may fail or may require additional information to safely operate the autonomous vehicle from a host computing device responsible for providing updates to the autonomous vehicle. If the sensors and/or cameras fail or do not receive adequate information to continue to operate the autonomous vehicle, the autonomous vehicle may cease to operate or, in worse case scenarios, fail to provide adequate obstacle and/or hazard recognition, and obstacle and/or hazard avoidance, which may result in injury or death to passengers in the autonomous vehicle.